last dance with you
by chaluna.aurora
Summary: Alunan nada terdengar menggema di ruangan luas itu. Seorang gadis tengah hanyut dalam irama musik, menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan gemulai. Gerakan tubuhnya memunculkan emosi yang sangat dalam. Kemarahan, keputusasaan, kesedihan, kekecewaan dan kesepian yang paling terlihat jelas...berakhirnya musik, terdengarlah tangisnya meledak seiring jerit kesakitannya.. Aaaaargghhh...


**DISCLAIMER:**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**...**

_Alunan nada-nada terdengar menggema di ruangan luas itu. Hanya ada seorang gadis disana tengah hanyut dalam irama musik menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan gemulai. Gadis itu telah sejam yang lalu di__tempat itu. Peluh telah mengalir deras membasahi kulit dan pakaiannya yang melekat erat pada tubuh indahnya. Dilihat dari musik dan gerakan-gerakan tubuhnya memunculkan emosi yang sangat dalam. Kemarahan, keputusasaan, kesedihan, kekecewaan dan kesepian yang paling terlihat jelas... liukan tubuh, hentak langkah kemarahan dan berakhir dengan putaran indah seiring dengan berakhirnya musik... bruk... tubuh itu jatuh tersungkur karena lelah dan ledakan emosi yang memuncak.. tangisnya pun meledak seiring jerit kesakitannya.. Aaaaargghhh..._

...

Sekolah seni **KONOHA ART INSTITUTION, **salah satu sekolah seni terbaik di JEPANG yang ada di kota konoha. Seperti biasa, semester baru dimulai, terlihat banyak siswa-siswi yang hilir mudik di koridor utama. Ada beberapa siswa-siswi baru. Dari wajah-wajah mereka dapat terlihat semangat yang menggelora, pasalnya semester ini bertepatan dengan acara festival besar 5 tahunan perayaan hut sekolah ini dan tahun ini sekolah berusia 50 tahun. Dari kabar burung yang ada akan diadakan audisi sebulan lagi untuk seluruh siswa di KAI. Acara festival 5 tahunan bukan acara biasa seperti festival tahunan yang hanya di selenggarakan di gedung auditorium sekolah yang dihadiri oleh keluarga besar KAI yaitu pengurus, komite, dewan guru, siswa-siswi dan keluarga mereka. Festival 5tahunan akan diadakan digedung kesenian kota dan akan disaksikan ribuan penonton dari berbagai kota dan akan ada beberapa produser ternama yang mencari bakat baru.

Tap..tap..tap

Langkah kaki itu angkuh menggema di sepanjang koridor. Semua mata tertuju padanya, laki-laki dan gadisnya menjadi pusat per hatian seluruh orang di koridor itu. Yah siapa yang tak mengenal mereka putra dari seorang seniman ter kenal Sabaku dan putri tunggal komposer terkenal Haruno, pasangan yang sangat sempurna. Setelah pertunjukan besar dua bulan lalu, keduanya resmi bertunangan. Ada yang turut berbahagia dan sebagian besar lainnya iri, namun ada satu hati yang hancur. Hati itu milik seorang gadis yang sekarang tengah berada di sebuah ruangan, tepatnya dikantor pimpinan institut. Madam Sunade sedang memberikan peringatan kepada seorang gadis berambut panjang berwarna hitam keunguan.

"Miss hyuga, mungkin hanya sampai semster ini anda akan mendapat beasiswa. Apabila dalam semester ini anda tak menunjukan prestasi yang berharga dewan komite akan mencabut beasiswa anda. Saya harap anda berusaha keras untuk itu. Bukankah dulu anda masuk ke KAI karena mendapatkan rekomendasi? Seharusnya sudah dari dua semester lalu anda masuk dalam sebuah agensi atau setidaknya ikut dalam sebuah pertunjukan. Ini sudah semester lima anda hanya butuh satu semester lagi untuk lulus dari sini. Sudah tak banyak waktu lagi, saya pun tak ingin anda tak berhasil, bagaimana jika anda mencoba dalam festival tahun ini, mungkin saja nanti ada produser atau agensi yang meminta anda untuk bergabung. Miss hyuga kau seorang seniman jangan lupakan itu. Seorang seniman harus menciptakan sebuah karya."

"Saya paham madam."

"Hinata, maaf aku tak bisa membantu lebih dari ini. Tapi percayalah pada dirimu sendiri, kau bisa melakukannya."

"Iya bibi, terimakasih. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu" ucap hinata sambil tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepala, kemudian meninggalkan ruangan itu. Hah.. sebuah helaan nafas panjang keluar dari mulutnya. Ia tahu waktunya tak banyak dan ia juga tak mampu untuk membayar sekolah ini karena selama ini ia mendapat beasiswa ditambah lagi ia telah putus hubungan dengan keluarganya sejak masuk ke KAI. Apalagi sejak semester kemarin ia sudah tak berapa dikelas ekslusif karena cuma dia yang belum memiliki agensi ataupun ikut dalam pertunjukan. Ia pun berada dikelas reguler. Disana ia pun bukan yang terbaik. Entah apa yang salah, tapi tariannya selalu dianggap kurang sempurna meski teknik yang ia miliki sangat baik. Ia sebenarnya telah berlatih lebih banyak dari orang-orang, ia telah bekerja keras, dulu semester-semester yang lalu ia memiliki teman berlatih, memberikannya nasehat apa yang kurang dari tariannya untuk mengejar ketertinggalannya di kelas eksklusif tapi sekarang ia seorang diri, ia harus menopang dirinya sendiri.

Selama ini hinata selalu menyendiri, tak berbaur, banyak siswa diangkatannya yang menganggap ia sombong, karena masuk ke KAI dengan rekomendasi yang diberikan ketua komite yang lalu. Ia dapat rekomendasi bukan karena relasi tapi memang ia memiliki kemampuan sebelum masuk KAI. Ia pernah bermain dalam pertunjukan besar di London. Ketika ia lulus high school, ayahnya membawanya kembali ke Jepang karena ibu nya telah meninggal. Kedua orang tuanya telah bercerai sejak ia umur 8 tahun, ia ikut ibunya ke negara asal ibunya. Namun ternyata ketika ia di junior high school ibunya mengidap penyakit kanker sumsum tulang belakang. Ibunya dapat bertahan sampai ia lulus highschool dan ia pun kembali pada ayahnya. Ayahnya tak mendukung ia di bidang seni. Ayahnya ingin hinata sekolah bisnis seperti kakak dan adik tirinya. Beruntungnya ia karena ketua komite saat itu melihat pertunjukannya di London, mencarinya dan menawarinya beasiswa di KAI. Ia pun menerimanya, namun ayahnya tak suka dan mengusirnya dari rumah. Ia tak mendapatkan kiriman uang dari ayahnya. Selama ini ia hanya bekerja part time di sebuah club malam menjadi waiters.

Ditengah lamunannya, seseorang telah memanggilnya beberapa kali "miss hyuga.. miss hyuga... apa kau dengar aku?"

"eh iya madam ada apa?" "miss hyuga, kau ikut aku sekarang." "ah tapi madam saya harus ke kelas sekarang." "ya kau ikut kelas ku sekarang. Cepat ikut dengan ku, aku tak suka buang-buang waktu." "baik madam Anko"

Hinata mengikuti madam anko masuk ke kelasnya namun disana hanya ada 3 anak, seingatnya ia tak pernah bertemu dengan mereka bertiga sebelumnya.

"ya miss hyuga kau dan mereka untuk semester ini ikut kelas ku. Hanya kelasku. Dan mereka adalah anak-anak yang mendapat rekomendasi ketua komite. Dia adalah miss matsuri, dan yang berambut hitam ini adalah tuan nagato dan sang ini adalah tuan sasori. Ah ya kalian semua selama semester ini berlatih couple dance. Aku tak tahu apakah kalian pasti akan terpilih dalam audisi festival tahun ini atau tidak. Aku hanya ditugaskan untuk melatih kalian terbiasa menari berpasangan kalau perlu menciptakan pasangan yang sempurna untuk tarian apapun. Jadi untuk dua minggu ini aku masih akan menukar-nukar pasangan kalian tapi setelah itu aku akan menetapkan pasangan kalian. Buatlah kemistri diantara kalian. Ya silahkan membentuk pasangan kita mulai latihan hari ini dengan 'the swan'."

Lelaki itu berjalan kearahnya membungkuk memberikan salam dan mengajaknya menari bersama. Hinata ingat lelaki ini bernama sasori. Ketika musik mulai terdengar mereka pun mulai menari. Tarian ini sebenarnya adalah tarian yang dulu sering ia tarikan bersama teman berlatihnya. Tarian ini baginya sangat intim, penuh emosi dan romantis. Tanpa sadar ia mulai terhanyut dalam irama musik, emosinya pun terbawa. Ia ingat semua adegan dan perasaannya ketika menari dengan teman berlatihnya. Dalam bayangannya sekarang ia tengah menari dengan teman berlatihnya itu. Rasa rindu, pertemuan yang dinanti, mencurahkan kasih sayang, itu tercermin jelas dalam tariannya. Tanpa disadarinya, miss anko, dua murid yang lain dan seorang guru lain menyaksikan dengan terpana. Emosinya tersampaikan dengan baik. Sasori sebagai pasangannya pun takjub, tapi ia berusaha mengimbangi. Sasori tak ingin ia mengacaukan tarian yang indah ini. Dalam hati ia terpana, ternyata gadis ini tepat sesuai perkiraannya, menarik. Yah sasori tertarik.

Saat alunan musik berhenti, diakhir tarian itu, hinata tanpa sadar memeluk dan mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat lelaki dihadapannya termenung. Kesadaran hinata pun kembali saat ia mendengar tepuk tangan dan ucapan miss anko.

"bravo Hinata, bravo. Tadi itu sangat bagus. Teruslah seperti itu. Dan terimakasih Sasori kau mampu mengimbanginya. Kerena sebenarnya aku tak bermaksud menarikan tarian tadi sampai bagian ini."

"terima kasih madam" jawab hinata

Sasori hanya mampu tersenyum. Ia masih memikirkan ucapan hinata diakhir tarian mereka. Apakah ia tak salah mendengar? Apa sebenarnya hubungan hinata dengan sepupunya itu? Eh apakah benar yang hinata maksud adalah sepupunya? Ia masih bingung.

"aku rindu kau ... "

...

Saat istirahat dikantin hinata tengah mengambil makanannya. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara "kau rindu sabaku gaara?'

Ia terkaget dan menengok kearah asal suara itu. "eh sasori-san?"

Sambil tersenyum Sasori mengulang kembali pertanyaannya "kau rindu sabaku gaara?"

"a-apa maksudmu?" tanya hinata masih kaget dan bingung untuk menjawab. "kau tau maksudku hinata. Kalau kau rindu, dia ada disana"

Hinata mengikuti arah pandang Sasori tepat di pintu masuk kantin. Gaara, lelaki itu tengah berjalan masuk. Hinata kembali kaget mendengar suara dari sampingnya. Sasori dengan lantang memanggil nama Gaara. "Gaara!" "Yo Sasori-nii"

'Apa? Sasori-nii? Tunggu aku tak salah dengarkan?' Hinata menatap Sasori dengan pandangan tak percaya. Gaara berjalan mendekat ia belum menyadari siapa yang ada di sebelah Sasori. "Kau telah masuk niisan?" "Ya mulai hari ini aku masuk. Kau bersiaplah kukalahkan. hehe" "Oh aku telah menunggumu sejak lama aniki" "Ah ya gaara kau kenal dia? Dia pasangan menariku"

Gaara menengokkan kepala dan kaget tapi tak ia tampakkan reaksinya dalam wajah. Ia menatap datar. Hinata pun menatap datar. Dalam hati masing-masing ada riak yang bergemuruh. "Hn. Dulu kami sekelas. Oh ya Sasori-nii aku duluan ada urusan." "Ya Gaara tak apa"

Sasori tahu ada sesuatu diantara mereka. Tapi bukankah Gaara telah bertunangan lalu apa hubungan mereka sebenarnya?

…


End file.
